kirbyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Уоддл Ди
Уоддл Ди (англ. '''Waddle Dee')'' — вид, обитающий на планете Поп Звезда. Они являются самыми распространёнными жителями Страны Снов и появляются как враги или дружественные NPC. Большинство из них, но не все, служат Королю Дидиди, самопровозглашённому правителю Страны Снов, и он часто втягивает их в свои схемы. В качестве врагов, они являются одними из самых известных и основных, и появляются в каждой игре из серии игр Kirby, начиная с Kirby's Dream Land. Уоддл Ди известны за свою беззаботную природу даже в виде врагов, т. к. они просто разгуливают бесцельно, никогда не отходя от своей дороги, чтобы атаковать. Однако некоторые управляют машинами или держат оружие, чтобы как-то усилить свои боевые навыки. Сами по себе они не дают копируемых способностей при засасывании, за исключением тех случаев, когда они держат предметы, дающие способности. Существует множество разновидностей Уоддл Ди, но все они являются просто Уоддл Ди с другими аксессуарами. Одним известным исключением является схожий с ними враг — одноглазый Уоддл Ду, который выпускает электрический луч из своего единственного глаза, когда ему представляют угрозу. Внешний вид Уоддл Ди имеют бежевые грушевидные лица, глаза орехового цвета и не имеют ртов. У них круглые тела, светло-оранжевые или желтовато-коричневые ноги, маленькие короткие толстенькие руки, а также румяна, как и представители расы Кирби. Однако на иллюстрациях манги они имеют рты. Большинство Уоддл Ди имеют либо бордовый, либо рыжий цвет тела, однако они имеют другие цветовые вариации, такие как зелёный, оранжевый, синий, золотой или светло-фиолетовый. В играх Kirby's Dream Land Уоддл Ди впервые появляется в Kirby's Dream Land. Как слабейший враг, он в основном оставляет Кирби в покое и только бежит и прыгает по уровню. Уоддл Ди с зонтиком держит зонтик и спускается с неба, после чего ведёт себя как обычный Уоддл Ди после приземления. В Экстра-игре, Уоддл Ди по-прежнему прыгает и бегает вокруг, но теперь движется быстрее и более непредсказуемо. Зонтик, который Уоддл Ди с зонтиком носит с собой, теперь преследует Кирби некоторое расстояние перед тем, как взорваться, подобно Скарфи-мутанту. Уоддл Ду, его сородич, также дебютировал в этой игре. Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Уоддл Ди и Уоддл Ди с зонтиком возвращаются и ведут себя так же, как и в Kirby's Dream Land. Однако если Кирби засосёт и проглотит Уоддл Ди с зонтиком, он получит копируемую способность «Зонтик». Однако если он засосёт обычного Уоддл Ди, то он не получит способности. Kirby's Avalanche thumb|Уоддл Ди в Kirby's Avalanche. Уоддл Ди является первым противником, которого Кирби встречает в турнире Avalanche. Его этап является своего рода обучением, и игра даёт игроку подсказки во время матча. В этой игре, Уоддл Ди является кузеном Уоддл Ду. Уоддл Ди очень робкий и трусливый, а также неумелый игрок в Avalanche. Kirby's Dream Land 2 В Kirby's Dream Land 2, Уоддл Ди такие же мирные, как и раньше. Единственное отличие — это то, что Уоддл Ди держат Дрифтеров вместо обычных зонтиков, которые гонятся за Кирби когда отпущены, пока не взорвутся. Также в этой игре есть Уоддл Ди, которые гонятся за Кирби, когда тот отворачивается от них. Kirby's Block Ball Уоддл Ди появляются как враги на этапах 1 и 4. Они бродят из стороны в сторону или вверх и вниз. Они выбрасывают еду когда побеждены. Уоддл Ди также появляется в анимации "Граница пересечена!". Он ходит за Кирби и играет на тромбоне. Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra Уоддл Ди в Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra имеют здоровье, как и остальные враги в этой игре, и, что удивительно, имеют чуть больше здоровья, чем более сильные враги в этой игре. Уоддл Ди с невероятно большим количеством здоровья появляется как босс на Арене, но он может быть побеждён обычным засасыванием и считается одним из самых лёгких боссов во всей серии игр. В Kirby Super Star Ultra, карта Уоддл Ди (а также множество её вариаций) появляется в мини-игре Kirby Card Swipe. Если Кирби победит в режиме Revenge of the King, Уоддл Ди следуют за Королём Дидиди, чтобы утешить его. Уоддл Ди с зонтиком является помощником для способности «Зонтик», и может использовать множество техник, которые могут быть использованы Кирби с Зонтиком. Это один из трёх рыжих Уоддл Ди в игре, помимо Уоддл Ди из Revenge of Meta Knight и Уоддл Ди в бандане. Рыжий цвет является не единственным необычным цветом в игре, поскольку в Milky Way Wishes встречаются светло-фиолетовые Уоддл Ди. Также Уоддл Ди с зонтиком появляется в Helper to Hero. Уоддл Ди-моряк :Основная статья: Уоддл Ди-моряк В Revenge of Meta Knight встречается Уоддл Ди, который носит шапку моряка, прозванный "Уоддл Ди-моряком" или просто "Моряком Ди", который служит Мета Рыцарю. Он стоит на борту Алебарды и смотрит как Мета Рыцарь сражается с Кирби в то время как остальные члены экипажа ушли. Хотя судьба этого Уоддл Ди после битвы неизвестна, а также неизвестно, выжил ли он после крушения в Secret Sea, часто считается, что он сбежал с Мета Рыцарем после крушения. Уоддл Ди-моряк также появляется в пятом этапе мини-игры Strato Patrol EOS в Kirby Mass Attack, где он стоит на заднем плане и болеет за Мета Рыцаря. Уоддл Ди в бандане :Основная статья: Уоддл Ди в бандане thumb|Уоддл Ди в бандане. В Revenge of the King встречается особый Уоддл Ди, носящий синюю бандану (впоследствии получивший название "Уоддл Ди в бандане"), который служит Королю Дидиди. Этот же Уоддл Ди также появился в мини-игре Megaton Punch в Kirby Super Star, но здесь его роль была расширена. После того, как Кирби побеждает лучших прислужников Короля Дидиди, тот потом говорит Уоддл Ди в бандане идти. После того, как тот реагирует на это с паникой, Король Дидиди же потом изменяет его решение и разрешает ему уйти. Однако несмотря на это, Уоддл Ди в бандане все равно идёт против Кирби. Он также появляется в Арене, заменяя Уоддл Ди из Арены. Уоддл Ди в бандане также появляется в пятом этапе мини-игры Strato Patrol EOS в Kirby Mass Attack, где он стоит на заднем плане и болеет за Мета Рыцаря. Уоддл Ди в бандане является играбельным персонажем в Kirby's Return to Dream Land и Kirby Star Allies как Друг Снов. Также он появляется как союзник в Kirby: Triple Deluxe и Kirby: Planet Robobot. Kirby's Star Stacker Уоддл Ди управляется вторым игроком в режиме VS. Kirby's Dream Land 3 thumb|Уоддл Ди верхом на Нруффе. В этой игре, помимо обычных и держащих зонтики, появляются Уоддл Ди, которые ездят верхом на Нруффах (пока Нруффы, на которых они ездят верхом, не врежутся в стену, после чего они выбрасываются с их спин) или катаются на байдарках (пока байдарки не будут засосаны или уничтожены). Также в этой игре дебютирует Вапод — другая вариация (вероятней всего призрак) Уоддл Ди. Kirby's Super Star Stacker Уоддл Ди является первым боссом, с которым Кирби и Мистер Звезда должны сразиться. Он забрал частичку Мистера Звезды себе и не хочет её отдавать. Он использует зонтик для атак. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards thumb|Уоддл Ди хочет подобрать [[Кристальный Осколок в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards.]] В этой игре, Уоддл Ди впервые в серии игр Kirby начинает появляется как союзник, а не враг. Первоначально, он находит Кристальный Осколок и решил оставить его себе, однако потом в него вселяется Тёмная Материя и превращает его в Уоддл Ду. Однако после того, как Кирби побеждает его, Тёмная Материя покидает его тело и Уоддл Ди приходит в норму. После этого, Уоддл Ди решает помочь Кирби и Риббон в их миссии по нахождению Кристальных Осколков. Его связь с Королём Дидиди не была установлена, однако именно Уоддл Ди помог ему встать после того, как тот был освобождён от Тёмной Материи, а также именно он предложил ему присоединиться к их миссии. Он появляется в каждом мире и обычно предлагает Кирби транспорт, включая лодку, вагонетку или сани. Уоддл Ди также активирует простые машины, такие как платформу или создаёт проходы, пробивая дыры в потолке или открывая люки. В конце каждого этапа он может быть замечен едящим онигири. Он является играбельным персонажем в мини-играх и первоначально планировалось, чтобы он был играбельным в основном приключении. В отличии от большинства Уоддл Ди, этот Уоддл Ди не является очень слабым. Роль самого слабого врага вместо этого перешла к N-Z'ам, т. к. этот Уоддл Ди является единственным представителем расы в игре. Kirby Air Ride Уоддл Ди появляются в группах как препятствия на треках. Они вначале стоят в середине трассы и бегут к сторонам, когда гонщики приближаются, чтобы их не задели. Когда гонщики их задевают, они замедляются. Кирби может засосать их и выплюнуть в других гонщиков. Все Уоддл Ди в этой игре слегка больше, чем Кирби вместе с Варп Звездой, предположительно чтобы игрокам было трудно избежать их. Некоторые из Уоддл Ди ездят на вагонетках по треку, что создаёт впечатление, что они тоже участвуют в гонке, однако они на самом деле являются просто препятствиями, от которых можно уклониться или атаковать их. Это, предположительно, является отсылкой к Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, где Уоддл Ди проводил Кирби через кристаллическую пещеру в Нео Звезде в вагонетке. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Уоддл Ди появляются в Зеркальном Мире, где они имеют те же характеристики, что и в Стране Снов. Новый подвид Уоддл Ди, известный как Большой Уоддл Ди, впервые появляется в этой игре, начиная с Rainbow Route и появляясь во всех последующих уровнях. У них имеются те же свойства, что и у обычных Уоддл Ди, однако они должны быть засосаны Супер-засасыванием из-за их размеров. Также пучки воздуха и атаки со скольжением наносят им меньше урона. Уоддл Ди с большим количеством здоровья появляется в одном из раундов с мини-боссами в Boss Endurance. Kirby: Canvas Curse Уоддл Ди появляется как обычный враг и имеет то же поведение как и раньше. Есть те, которые ничего не подозревают и просто стоят на месте, а есть те, которые сбегут от Кирби при его виде. В этой игре были представлены два новых варианта Уоддл Ди: Уоддл Ди с копьями и Уоддл Ди с пушинками. Уоддл Ди с копьями стоят на одном месте и бросают копья в Кирби, стоит тому подойти ближе. Уоддл Ди с пушинками ведут себя как Уоддл Ди с зонтиками, но они спускаются, используя пушинки одуванчиков вместо зонтиков и не дают способностей. После завершения режима истории за Кирби, Уоддл Ди разблокируется как играбельный персонаж. Уоддл Ди имеет четыре единицы здоровья, а также движется быстрее и более прыгучий, чем Кирби. Уоддл Ди также может быть нарисован в Paint Panic. Kirby: Squeak Squad Уоддл Ди и Большие Уоддл Ди возвращаются как враги в этой игре. Некоторые из них прячутся в деревянных бочках и выскакивают на волю, если бочка будет разрушена. Король Дидиди также призывает Уоддл Ди с зонтиками во время битвы с ним в Prism Plains. Золотые Уоддл Ди являются редкими вариантами обычных Уоддл Ди и держат сундуки с сокровищами, а также они намного быстрее, чем обычные. Kirby's Epic Yarn и Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn thumb|Уоддл Ди, каким он был показан в Kirby's Epic Yarn. В этой игре и её ремейке они известны как ложные Уоддл Ди. Уоддл Ди появляются как обычные враги. Они могут быть замечены бесцельно бродящими или спящими. Когда они замечают Кирби, они спотыкаются и падают на лица (после чего они издают звук пищащей игрушки). Кирби может легко победить их, используя шерстяной хлыст. Кирби также может стоять на Уоддл Ди, не получая вреда, однако это заставит их забавно паниковать. Иногда они держат зонтики, копья, шарики и луки со стрелами. Уоддл Ди с зонтиками невосприимчивы с атаке с шерстяным хлыстом из направления, в которое они направляют свои зонтики. Копья, луки и стрелы Уоддл Ди дают Кирби снаряды, которые могут быть использованы, чтобы уничтожить несколько врагов за раз. В Снежной Стране, некоторые Уоддл Ди бросают снежки различных размеров, в которых Кирби и Принц Флафф могут застрять и которые уничтожат любых врагов, которые они встретят. Также когда Кирби подлетает к ним в форме Летающей Тарелки, они начнут бежать и закрывать себя руками. Это не влияет на их защитные свойства, так как они просто положат руки на головы и будут выглядеть напуганными. Инь-Ярн специально создал Уоддл Ди из пряжи в виде настоящих. Эти Уоддл Ди служат Инь-Ярну — главному антагонисту игры Kirby's Epic Yarn и её ремейка. Их схожесть с настоящими Уоддл Ди послужила ему на руку, позволив им захватить настоящих Уоддл Ди в плен, а также Короля Дидиди, который в то время осознал что происходит, когда уже было слишком поздно. Большие Уоддл Ди также возвращаются и замечены на двух этапах. Они так же безвредны, как и Уоддл Ди обычного размера, если только не приземлятся на героев. Kirby Mass Attack Уоддл Ди возвращаются в Kirby Mass Attack (и в основной игре, и в мини-играх). В этой игре они не встречаются в основной игре до третьего мира. Встречаются и обычные, и большие Уоддл Ди. Также встречаются Уоддл Ди, которые бросают бомбы. Помимо них, также встречаются Уоддл Ди, сидящие на деревьях, которые бросают фрукты и взрывающиеся кокосы в Кирби, в зависимости от этапа, а также Уоддл Ди, которые прячутся за картинами, которые бросают сразу две бомбы. Также, большой Уоддл Ди, прячущийся внутри Звёздного Блока, появляется как мини-босс. В битве с Королём Дидиди варианты Уоддл Ди с бомбами начинают появляться, когда король получает достаточное количество урона. Уоддл Ди с зонтиками также появляются в мини-игре Strato Patrol EOS. Kirby's Return to Dream Land и Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Уоддл Ди появляется как обычный враг в Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Как и все враги в этой игре, он появляется в различных размерах. Хотя Большие Уоддл Ди появляются только в межпространственных разломах, группы из трёх Уоддл Ди скрываются в постройках, известных как Марионетки Ди и Бронированные Уоддл Ди, которые по размерам такие же, как и Большие Уоддл Ди. Другой вариант Уоддл Ди существует только на Халкандре. Уоддл Ди в бандане является одним из главных героев игры, где он является играбельным персонажем в мультиплеере, а также в Арене/Истинной Арене. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Уоддл Ди ведут себя в этой игре как обычно. Однако некоторые из них могут выскакивать с заднего плана на передний, чтобы атаковать Кирби. Три особых Уоддл Ди в Old Odyssey (и в Royal Road) защищаются высокой ракетной башней после того, как Кирби-Гипернова съедает их дома. Поезда с лицами Уоддл Ди также встречаются на рельсовых путях Old Odyssey. Насекомоподобный подвид Уоддл Ди, известный как Сектра Ди, встречается в Royal Road. Уоддл Ди также могут быть замечены рассеяно управляя опасными изобретениями. Некоторые даже пилотируют Леденцовые Танки, которые уничтожают землю и запускают конфетные снаряды с заднего плана. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse В этой игре единственными Уоддл Ди являются Уоддл Ди в бандане и два похожих Уоддл Ди. Два других Уоддл Ди являются игроками 3 и 4 в мультиплеере. Как и Уоддл Ди в бандане, два других Уоддл Ди носят банданы и копья, но второй Уоддл Ди окрашен в жёлтый, а третий — в зелёный. Уоддл Ди в мультиплеере именуются просто как Уоддл Ди в официальных источниках. Роль Уоддл Ди как самого основного врага в этой игре была передана Коттами, которые имеют множество вариаций, как и Уоддл Ди. Kirby: Planet Robobot Уоддл Ди появляются в этой игре, где они в основном ведут себя так же, как и в Kirby: Triple Deluxe, но многие из них получили новую роботизированную внешность или способности, например, они имеют механические глаза, или же сидят в земных или летающих механизмах, которые способны запускать ракеты. Однако некоторые из них просто носят каски вместо того, чтобы иметь импланты и механизмы. Некоторые из Уоддл Ди могут быть обнаружены рисующими карандашами на стене в третьем этапе Rhythm Route, где они рисуют картинку Короля Дидиди бьющим Кирби молотом. Точно также в восьмом этапе Access Ark двое Уоддл Ди могут быть замечены играющими в Kirby's Adventure на Famicom. Kirby's Blowout Blast Уоддл Ди впервые встречается на первом этапе первого уровня и является самым распространённым врагом в игре. В этапах EX они имеют фиолетовый мех. Сектра Ди, Уоддл Ди с копьями и Сектра Ди с копьями также появляются в этой игре. Уоддл Ди ведёт себя так же, как и в мини-игре Kirby 3D Rumble в Kirby: Planet Robobot: он может просто стоять, ходить, бежать в сторону Кирби или бросать копьё, если он держит одно. Большой Уоддл Ди также появляется в этапах EX и может быть засосан, чтобы выпустить Бластерную Пулю. Kirby Battle Royale Большинство Уоддл Ди встречаются в этой игре как неиграбельные персонажи в режиме истории данной игре, Тортовом Турнире. После того, как Дидиди объявляет, что приз в его турнире — это вкусный торт, множество Уоддл Ди собираются в стадионе, чтобы соревноваться. Кирби не может сразиться ни с одним из них — они признаются, что они в основном неопытны в испытаниях, что предположительно является причиной почему. Большинство Уоддл Ди стоят в центральной зоне и могут разговаривать с Кирби, если тот заговорит с ними. Они обычно разговаривают о турнире или объясняют Кирби о том, как элементы игры работают, однако они иногда могут разговаривать о других вещах. Им был дан образ: они в основном реагируют оживлённо или нервно в большинстве ситуаций, а также они стараются соревноваться как могут несмотря на то, что они не могут справиться. Один Уоддл Ди также рассказывает, как он однажды добавил острый соус в еду Дидиди и теперь пугается из-за своего будущего наказания. Другой по указаниям Короля Дидиди был изнеможен работой, поскольку он должен выполнять всю работу с Принтером Кирби, а именно он должен постоянно вращать ручку или таскать эту машину. Игра играет его мучения как постоянную шутку. Войдя в бронзовую лигу, Уоддл Ди появляется рядом с Уоддл Ду в стойке регистрации Битв Лиги; разговор с ним позволит Кирби пройти Битвы Лиги из предыдущих лиг. Другие особые Уоддл Ди также встречаются. Уоддл Ди-солдаты охраняют двери, ведущие в стадион и Матчи Классификации. Они иногда служат участниками в битве. Уоддл Ди в бандане является партнёром Кирби в командных битвах. Команда новостей Канала PPP иногда появляется, чтобы провести интервью с участниками. Уоддл Ди является играбельным персонажем в этой игре. Он использует зонтик как оружие и может быть разблокирован в Режиме Битвы и Онлайн-Битвах после того, как игрок сможет дойти до Серебряной Лиги и разблокировать его за 500 боевых монет. Его атаки являются теми же, что и у Кирби с Зонтиком, но с другими свойствами атак и другой зарядной атакой. Атаки Kirby Star Allies Уоддл Ди встречаются в этой игре как обычные враги. Марионетки Ди также возвращаются, где они ведут себя так же, как и в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, но папье-маше, из которого их корпус сделан, теперь более потёртый. Также Марионетка Ди может быть быстро побеждён огненными атаками, которые моментально сжигают корпус. Уоддл Ди с зонтиками также появляются в этой игре и они опять играют роль помощников для способности «Зонтик». Катящиеся Уоддл Ди появляются как препятствия на различных этапах, иногда выскакивая из заднего плана. Существуют просто катящиеся Уоддл Ди, 100 катящихся Уоддл Ди и 1000 катящихся Уоддл Ди. Как видно в их именах, существуют различные размеры, которые определяют, сколько Уоддл Ди в шарах, и чем больше их, тем больше урона они наносят при столкновении. Играбельные появления Уоддл Ди играбельны в следующих играх: * Kirby's Avalanche: Уоддл Ди может быть случайно выбран как персонаж второго игрока в режиме игры на двоих. * Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra: Уоддл Ди с зонтиком является помощником для способности «Зонтик». Он может управляться вторым игроком или первым в Helper to Hero. Уоддл Ди в бандане является играбельным персонажем в мини-игре Megaton Punch на двоих. В ремейке режим на двоих в Megaton Punch отсутствует. * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards: В мини-играх и некоторых этапах (в различных механизмах). Он является единственным Уоддл Ди в игре. * Kirby: Canvas Curse: Уоддл Ди может быть разблокирован после того, как игра будет пройдена за Кирби один раз. * Kirby: Squeak Squad: Кирби со способностью «Призрак» может взять Уоддл Ди под свой контроль. * Kirby's Return to Dream Land: Уоддл Ди в бандане является играбельным персонажем игроков 2, 3 и 4. Он вооружён копьём. * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse: Уоддл Ди в бандане и два других Уоддл Ди с банданами являются играбельными персонажами игроков 2, 3 и 4. В отличии от самого Кирби, они могут бежать и прыгать как в платформере. Они вооружены копьями, а также могут подобрать и бросить Кирби. Они также могут превратиться вместе с ним за исключением ракетных этапов. * Kirby Battle Royale: Уоддл Ди является играбельным персонажем в этой игре. Он вооружён зонтиком. * Kirby Star Allies: как и в Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra, Уоддл Ди с зонтиком является играбельным другом для способности «Зонтик». Как и все друзья в этой игре, он изменяет цвет в зависимости от того, является ли он вторым игроком, третьим или четвёртым. Уоддл Ди в бандане также появляется как играбельный персонаж в качестве Друга Снов. Варианты Это обычные Уоддл Ди, которые делают больше, чем просто ходят вокруг. Уоддл Ди с зонтиком :Основная статья: Уоддл Ди с зонтиком thumb|left|Уоддл Ди с зонтиком. Уоддл Ди с зонтиком является второй самой распространённой формой Уоддл Ди — относительно безобидный вариант, держащий красно-белый зонтик. Это единственный Уоддл Ди, который даёт Кирби копируемую способность (Зонтик), когда проглочен. Засасывание зонтика, который был отпущен, даст тот же эффект, но засасывание Уоддл Ди, отпустившего зонтик, ничего не даст. По поведению, Уоддл Ди с зонтиками часто медленно спускаются с неба. Как только они достигают земли, они обычно отпускают зонтики и стоят на месте или ходят, но некоторые продолжают держать свои зонтики даже после спуска. Но независимо от этого, они не станут нападать на Кирби. В Kirby Super Star, её ремейке и Kirby Star Allies, эта разновидность Уоддл Ди является помощником для способности «Зонтик». Помощник может использовать все атаки, которые может использовать Кирби с зонтиком, но вражеская версия не может использовать атаки кроме урона при контакте. Исключением этому является редкий "Уоддл Ди с зонтиком и копьём", который является относительно новым вариантом, появляющимся только в режиме Revenge of the King и способным атаковать Кирби копьём после приземления. В Kirby's Epic Yarn, эти Уоддл Ди могут постоянно парить в воздухе и служат платформами в воздухе для Кирби и принца Флаффа. Некоторые из них могут держать зонтик и направлять его в бок, блокируя все атаки с шерстяным хлыстом. Уоддл Ди с зонтиком появляется во всех играх вместе с обычным Уоддл Ди, за исключением Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby: Canvas Curse и большинства спин-оффов. В редких случаях, Уоддл Ду могут носить с собой зонтики и спускаться с неба. Уоддл Ди с пушинкой thumb|''[[Kirby: Canvas Curse]] Как и Уоддл Ди с зонтиком, Уоддл Ди с пушинкой может плавно спускаться на землю, держа над головой пушинку одуванчика вместо зонтика. Как только они приземлятся, их одуванчики рассыпаются и улетают на ветру. Они появляются только в Kirby: Canvas Curse и не дают способности. Предположительно, Уоддл Ди с пушинками были добавлены, чтобы заменить Уоддл Ди с зонтиками; если бы Уоддл Ди с зонтиком был бы добавлен в игру, пришлось бы добавить способность «Зонтик», которую трудно было бы добавить из-за необычного способа управления Кирби. Уоддл Ди с копьём :Основная статья: Уоддл Ди с копьём'' thumb|left|Уоддл Ди с копьём в аниме. Появляющиеся только в Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Epic Yarn и Kirby: Planet Robobot, Уоддл Ди с копьями держат острые копья, чтобы бросать в Кирби или колоть его ими. Большинство таких Уоддл Ди являются охраной в замке Короля Дидиди в Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. В играх, Уоддл Ди с копьями дебютировали в Kirby: Canvas Curse, где они подскакивали и бросали копья вниз по дуговой в Кирби, обычно с поразительной меткостью (как Ярико в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards). Эти Уоддл Ди стоят на месте и бросают копья, никуда не двигаясь. В этой же игре, шесть Уоддл Ди с копьями встречаются как стражи комнаты во втором этапе Reddy Land — Tiny Town.thumb|Уоддл Ди с копьями в [[Kirby: Canvas Curse.]] В Kirby Super Star Ultra, Уоддл Ди с копьями встречаются в Revenge of the King. Уоддл Ди с копьями, теперь подвижные, бросают свои копья с расстояния, а также они могут быстро колоть ими. Они также стоят рядом с Королём Дидиди на своих постах в интро Revenge of the King и появляются как карты в мини-игре Kirby Card Swipe. В этой игре также дебютировали "Уоддл Ди с зонтиками и копьями", которые одновременно держат зонтик и копьё. Это значит, что они способны спускаться с неба на зонтиках и атаковать Кирби копьями после приземления. Они дают способность «Зонтик» после приземления. В Kirby's Epic Yarn, Уоддл Ди с копьями больше не бросают свои копья, и Кирби может отнять копья из их рук и сделать из них снаряды, если те указывают его на Кирби или прямо вверх. Они являются скорее препятствиями, чем врагами, т. к. они не нападают на Кирби, а просто ходят с копьями. Когда они спят, они вонзают свои копья наконечниками в землю и становятся безобидными. thumb|Уоддл Ди с копьями в Kirby: Planet Robobot. В Kirby: Planet Robobot, Уоддл Ди с копьями встречаются только в мини-игре Kirby 3D Rumble, где они бросают копья с высоких мест. Они в этой игре имеют жёлтый окрас. В Kirby Battle Royale, Уоддл Ди-солдаты вооружены копьями. В Super Kirby Clash появляется гигантская версия Уоддл Ди с копьём под названием Колоссальный Уоддл Ди с копьём. Уоддл Ди с зонтиком и копьём Уоддл Ди с зонтиком и копьём является очень редким вариантом Уоддл Ди, встречающимся только в Revenge of the King в Kirby Super Star Ultra. Спускаясь с неба на зонтике как Уоддл Ди с зонтиком и вооружённый копьём как Уоддл Ди с копьём, Уоддл Ди с зонтиком и копьём может атаковать Кирби с копьём после приземления. Как и Уоддл Ди с зонтиком, он даёт способность «Зонтик» после засасывания. Висячий Уоддл Ди thumb|left|Висячий Уоддл Ди в [[Kirby's Return to Dream Land.]] thumb|Висячий Уоддл Ди в [[Kirby: Triple Deluxe.]] Появляющийся только в режимах The Great Cave Offensive и Revenge of the King в Kirby Super Star и её ремейке, а также в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe и Kirby: Planet Robobot, Висячий Уоддл Ди свисает из стороны в сторону или из переднего плана в задний. Они висят на нитях из синих шариков или на верёвках, полностью игнорируя Кирби. Однако их свисание может сделать их опасными. Уоддл Ди в вагонетке В Kirby Air Ride, некоторые Уоддл Ди едут по гоночному треку в вагонетках как простые препятствия, которые могут замедлить гонщиков. В отличии от обычных Уоддл Ди, Уоддл Ди в вагонетках не уйдут с пути гонщика, из-за чего от них труднее уклониться. Как и все Уоддл Ди, эти Уоддл Ди не дают Кирби способности. Они, предположительно, основаны на Уоддл Ди из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, который в одном моменте проводил Кирби через кристаллическую пещеру в Нео Звезде в вагонетке. Их карта также появляется в Kirby Card Swipe — мини-игре из Kirby Super Star Ultra. Уоддл Ди с шариком Уоддл Ди с шариком впервые появляется в Kirby's Epic Yarn. Эти Уоддл Ди держат с собой большие красные шарики и не атакуют. Они выходят из красных заплаток и идут к назначенному месту, после чего они надувают свои шарики и взлетают в небо. Кирби может прыгнуть на их шарики и использовать их как платформы, чтобы возвыситься, но шарики не могут выдержать вес Кирби долгое время, и они лопаются, если Кирби стоит на них слишком долго. Также они могут лопнуть, когда Уоддл Ди пролетел достаточно долго. Уоддл Ди с луком Уоддл Ди с луком впервые появляется в Kirby's Epic Yarn. Они вооружены луком и запускают стрелы, если Кирби подойдёт ближе. Однако они не целятся в Кирби и стреляют в одно место на земле. Кирби может украсть их лук или взять стрелу, которую они выпустили, после чего он может метнуть их обратно в них. Уоддл Ди со снежком Уоддл Ди со снежком впервые появляется в Kirby's Epic Yarn. Они появляются в Снежной Стране. Они подбирают снег и запускают снежки различных размеров, которые могут уничтожить различных врагов, которых они переезжают, или поймать Кирби и принца Флаффа. Кирби и принц Флафф могут освободиться, постоянно нажимая различные кнопки или когда снежок сталкивается со стеной. На снежки можно встать сверху и затем можно прокатиться на них, чтобы дойти до различных мест. Уоддл Ди с ракетами Уоддл Ди с ракетами впервые появляется в Kirby's Epic Yarn. Эти Уоддл Ди делают ракеты из пряжи и запускают их в Кирби и принца Флаффа, но их можно взять шерстяным хлыстом и запустить обратно в них. Бронто Бурт, Пушечный Мореход и Взрывной Мореход запускают похожие ракеты. Трак-монстр :Основная статья: Трак-монстр Трак-монстры являются машинами в Kirby's Epic Yarn, которые представляют из себя динозавроподобных дюн-багги и появляются только когда Кирби превращён во Внедорожник. Они управляются различными врагами, включая Уоддл Ди. Эти трак-монстры имеют зелёный цвет. Уоддл Ди-дровосек thumb|Уоддл Ди-дровосеки. Уоддл Ди-дровосеки впервые появляются в Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Они носят шапки и стоят на заднем плане некоторых этапов, рубя гигантские ели топорами. Когда Кирби подходит к ним, ели падают, чтобы раздавить героя. После того, как они срублены, Уоддл Ди-дровосеки начинают выглядеть радостными. К Уоддл Ди-дровосекам невозможно подойти и победить их, т. к. рядом с ними не имеется никакие 3D Варп Звёзд, которые могли бы доставить Кирби к ним. Уоддл Ди в шагоходе :Основная статья: Уоддл Ди в шагоходе thumb В Kirby: Planet Robobot встречаются Уоддл Ди, которые пилотируют жёлтые шагоходы. Некоторые из них имеют ракетницы, встроенные в их шагоходы, и ракеты, которые они запускают, могут быть проглочены Кирби (или просканированы Бронёй Робобот), чтобы получить способность «Бомба». Помимо земных шагоходов, в секциях с Реактивной Бронёй Робобот встречаются воздушные Уоддл Ди в шагоходах. Воздушные Уоддл Ди в шагоходах запускают ракеты подобно их земным аналогам. Уоддл Ди-водитель Уоддл Ди-водители дебютировали в Kirby: Planet Robobot. Они появляются только в Resolution Road, Rhythm Route и этапах EX в Access Ark. Они могут водить три вида транспорта: легковой автомобиль, грузовик или автобус. Они появляются только если на уровне есть дорога. Они появляются из заднего плана и едут в передний (иногда наоборот), и если Кирби попадается у них на пути, он сбивается в направлении экрана (или же напротив, он выбрасывается в небо). Иногда встречается светофор, который показывает, поедут ли Уоддл Ди-водители или будут стоять. Если горит зелёный свет, то Уоддл Ди-водители будут стоять и пропустят Кирби. Если же загорится красный свет, то Уоддл Ди-водители поедут, проигнорируют Кирби на дороге и собьют его, если он не отойдёт. Их можно уничтожить только с Бронёй Робобот. Другие варианты Данные варианты имеют особую внешность и уникальные свойства, которые отличают их от других вариантов. Нарисованный Уоддл Ди В Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Маляр на роликах, босс локации Ice Cream Island, рисует этих существ, которые оживают для битвы. Как только они выходят из холстов, они тут же сбегают. Однако если Кирби съест его, он может использовать его как снаряд против Маляра на роликах. Нарисованный Уоддл Ди и нарисованный Кирби — единственные рисунки, которые не дают способностей, когда проглочены. Нарисованные Уоддл Ди также появляются в шестом этапе уровня Cloudy Park. Дроусия рисует тёмные версии Уоддл Ди и Уоддл Ди с копьями в Kirby: Canvas Curse. Вапод :Основная статья: Вапод Ваподы являются призрачными Уоддл Ди, которые живут в кувшинах и имеют хвосты. Когда Кирби подходит к кувшину, Вапод вылетает из него подобно джинну из лампы и начинает вилять своим хвостом, но больше ничего не будет делать. Уоддл Ди из Арены :Основная статья: Уоддл Ди из Арены thumb|Сражение с Уоддл Ди из Арены на Арене. Этот вариант Уоддл Ди встречается в Арене из Kirby Super Star и Boss Endurance в Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Он является противником в одном из раундов и поведением ничем не отличается от обычного Уоддл Ди, но у него намного больше здоровья. Самый лёгкий способ его победить — это просто засосать его. Поскольку он является обычным Уоддл Ди, он не даст копируемой способности. В Kirby Super Star Ultra, Уоддл Ди из Арены заменён на Уоддл Ди в бандане, который встречался с Кирби раньше в Megaton Punch и Revenge of the King. Большой Уоддл Ди :Основная статья: Большой Уоддл Ди Большой Уоддл Ди должен быть засосан с помощью супер-засасывания. Во всём остальном он такой же, как и его маленький аналог. Гранд Ди :Основная статья: Гранд Ди Гранд Ди, как и Большой Уоддл Ди, должен быть засосан с помощью супер-засасывания. Но в отличии от него, он имеет более приматоподобную внешность и больше здоровья. Некоторые Гранд Ди могут кататься на лыжах. Золотой Уоддл Ди :Основная статья: Золотой Уоддл Ди thumb|Золотой Уоддл Ди. Золотые Уоддл Ди несут с собой сокровище. Иногда их нужно поймать в ловушку, чтобы получить их сокровище. Иногда отсутствует способ поймать Золотого Уоддл Ди, так что Кирби должен догнать и победить его до того, как он сбежит. Они бегут быстрее, чем обычные Уоддл Ди, и всегда имеется шанс, что они упадут в пропасть. Когда он потерян, он не появляется вновь. Эти Уоддл Ди были показаны способными плавать (как показано в списке спрайтов), но не делают этого в игре. Один из них появляется в шестом этапе Dedede Resort в Kirby Mass Attack. Существует достижение за победу над ним. Кей Ди :Основная статья: Кей Ди Кей Ди — особый вариант Уоддл Ди, встречающийся в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby: Planet Robobot и Kirby Star Allies. Они обычно держат ключи над своими головами и всегда бегут когда держат их. Белый вариант Кей Ди, который бежит быстрее, встречается только в Dededetour в Kirby: Triple Deluxe, заменяя обычных Кей Ди. Халкандровский Уоддл Ди thumb|Халкандровский Уоддл Ди. Халкандровские Уоддл Ди — это варианты, которые появляются в Kirby's Return to Dream Land и в Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. Они в основном обитают на Халкандре и некоторые из них могут быть найдены в этапах Испытаний. Их поведение ничем не отличается от обычных Уоддл Ди. В отличии от их аналогов из Страны Снов, эти версии имеют светло-серый цвет с белыми кистями, оранжевыми глазами, жёлтыми ногами и хвостиком на голове. У них имеется тёмно-серая область рядом с глазами и более светло-серая под низом. Сектра Ди thumb|Сектра Ди. Сектра Ди являются вариантами Уоддл Ди, которые появляются только в Kirby: Triple Deluxe и Kirby's Blowout Blast. Как и Халкандровские Уоддл Ди, Сектра Ди отличаются от обычных Уоддл Ди только внешностью. В отличии от обычных Уоддл Ди, Сектра Ди имеют зелёное тело, коричневые ноги, красные насекомые глаза, две антенны на голове, а также жёлтую "носовую" область. Они встречаются только в Royal Road и в секретном уровне перед битвой с Местью Короля Дидиди. Крако DX также может иногда сбросить Сектра Ди. Фиолетовый Уоддл Ди Фиолетовые Уоддл Ди встречаются только на этапах EX в Kirby's Blowout Blast. Они ведут себя так же, как и обычные Уоддл Ди в этой игре: они идут в определённом направлении, бросают копья с расстояния, спят, бездействуют или бегут к Кирби. Крепкий Уоддл Ди :Основная статья: Крепкий Уоддл Ди Крепкий Уоддл Ди — это вариант Уоддл Ди, который встречается в Kirby: Triple Deluxe и Kirby: Planet Robobot. Он имеет серебряный и бежевый цвет. Его основное свойство — это неуязвимость. Единственный Крепкий Уоддл Ди существует только в комнате испытаний способностей. Он существует только для того, чтобы Кирби мог испытать на нём свои атаки. Уоддл Ди в каске thumb|left thumb|Уоддл Ди в касках держат колонну с шипами. Уоддл Ди в каске — вариант, который встречается в Kirby: Planet Robobot. Как и говорится в его имени, он является вариантом Уоддл Ди, который носит строительную каску. Верные Haltmann Works Company, они помогают в строительстве машин и зданий компании. Поведением они не отличаются от обычных Уоддл Ди. Уоддл Ди в касках с зонтиками также встречаются и поведением идентичны обычным Уоддл Ди с зонтиками. Некоторые из них могут быть замечены спящими на работе. Уоддл Ди-киборг thumb|Уоддл Ди-киборги. Уоддл Ди-киборги — кибернетически модифицированные Уоддл Ди, которые встречаются в Kirby: Planet Robobot. Они имеют металлические пластины на головах, а их глаза заменены на синие бионические. Уоддл Ди-киборги с зонтиками также встречаются в этой игре. Колоссальный Уоддл Ди :Основная статья: Колоссальный Уоддл Ди Колоссальный Уоддл Ди — босс в Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Он значительно больше, чем большинство Уоддл Ди, а также имеет намного больше здоровья. Это первый квест, на который Команда Кирби отправляется, и для того, чтобы его разблокировать, Самоцветные Яблоки не требуются. Он позже встречается с Колоссальным Кабу в квесте с Колоссальной Двойной Командой, и с Колоссальным Хот Хедом в квесте с Колоссальной Тройной Командой. Колоссальный Уоддл Ди с копьём :Основная статья: Колоссальный Уоддл Ди с копьём Колоссальный Уоддл Ди с копьём — босс в Super Kirby Clash. Как и Колоссальный Уоддл Ди, Колоссальный Уоддл Ди с копьём является огромным Уоддл Ди с большим количеством здоровья, но он вооружён копьём. Он не является первым боссом, т. к. эта роль перешла к Хорнхеду, но он также является довольно слабым противником. Колоссальный Уоддл Ди также является частью Колоссальной Двойной и Тройной Команд, заменяя Колоссального Уоддл Ди. Также он является частью Колоссальной Четверной Команды, объединяясь с Колоссальным Дрибли. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! В Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, замок Короля Дидиди полон Уоддл Ди, которые возглавляются одним единственным Уоддл Ду. Все Уоддл Ди в аниме всегда верны Королю Дидиди и будут повиноваться его приказам несмотря ни на что. Хотя большинство Уоддл Ди являются солдатами, многие также работают в замке шеф-поварами, дворецкими или же любой другой ролью, которую король им назначит. Точное количество Уоддл Ди в замке неизвестно. Эта проблема была упомянута в Pink-Collar Blues, и даже Уоддл Ду не знает их точное количество. Эскаргун насчитал 1209 Уоддл Ди (1580 в японской версии) до того, как принял Кирби за Уоддл Ди и потерял счёт, так что как минимум столько Уоддл Ди живут в замке. Эскаргун быстро решает, что их всех невозможно подсчитать. Однако в другом эпизоде Уоддл Ду заказал "2000 тысячи сэндвичей со стейками для Уоддл Ди!" Эпизод 47 также является самым выдающимся эпизодом для Уоддл Ди. Они были выкинуты из замка, когда Король Дидиди решил заменить их на Домашнего Робота-Служителя из Nightmare Enterprices. Однако потом выясняется, что Робот-Служитель крал деньги из замка, чтобы оплатить долги Дидиди перед Nightmare Enterprices. Когда робот атаковал замок Дидиди, Уоддл Ди вооружились и смогли разобрать робота с помощью Каменного Кирби. Несмотря на то, как Дидиди с ними обратился, они все равно защитили его сокровища, забрав его с собой, когда выходили из замка. После этого, они вместе с Кирби станцевали Танец Кирби. Уоддл Ди в аниме способны разговаривать, однако только Уоддл Ду способен понять их язык, и он переводит их речь для остальных. Несмотря на отсутствие рта, Уоддл Ди все равно способны есть. Это было видно в эпизоде Hunger Struck, где один из них съел печенье (рисовый крекер сэмбэй в оригинальной японской версии) прямо из рук Эскаргуна, поглотив его через своё лицо и жуя печенье на протяжении почти всей сцены. Их аппетит предположительно сравним с Кирби, однако в отличии от него, они могут пересытиться. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. thumb|Трофей Уоддл Ди из [[Super Smash Bros. Melee.]] В Super Smash Bros. Melee, Уоддл Ди появляется как частый трофей, который игроки могут собрать. В описании трофея говорится, что Уоддл Ди "не считают себя последователями Короля Дидиди". Уоддл Ди также появляется как трофей в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. thumb|left|[[Король Дидиди бросает Уоддл Ди в Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] В Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Уоддл Ди также запускаются как снаряды Королём Дидиди во время своей боковой Особой атаки "Бросок Уоддл Ди". Дидиди также может иногда бросить Уоддл Ду или Гордо. После броска, Уоддл Ди ведут себя так же, как и в играх Kirby. Только два Уоддл Ди могут находиться на арене за раз, но Дидиди может подобрать и бросить одного и того же Уоддл Ди более, чем один раз. Также Уоддл Ди могут быть атакованы. Это было изменено в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U и Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, поскольку он бросает только Гордо вместо Уоддл Ди и Уоддл Ду. В Super Smash Bros. Brawl, для своего Финального Удара, Дидиди призывает армию Уоддл Ди. Эти Уоддл Ди намного быстрее, чем те, которые были брошены Дидиди и могут быстрее выкинуть противника из битвы. Интро Дидиди состоит из четырёх Уоддл Ди, несущих его на троне, и в одной из поз победы Король Дидиди поддерживается одним Уоддл Ди. Интро и поза победы Короля Дидиди являются единственными появлениями Уоддл Ди в Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Две наклейки Уоддл Ди появляются в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Одна использует его дизайн из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards и усиливает Атаку с головой на 32, другая использует дизайн играбельного Уоддл Ди из Kirby: Canvas Curse, и усиливает Атаку с руками на 5. Обе наклейки могут быть применены ко всем. Уоддл Ди также появляется как враг в режиме Smash Run в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Он спокойно бродит, иногда подпрыгивая. Уоддл Ди с зонтиками также появляются, как и Уоддл Ду. thumb|Битва с духом. Уоддл Ди также появляется как основной нейтральный дух продвинутого класса в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Он не даёт эффекта бойцам при использовании. Он также может быть усилен до духа Уоддл Ди в бандане. The Subspace Emissary В режиме истории Super Smash Bros. Brawl, двое Уоддл Ди помогают Королю Дидиди поймать Луиджи, отвлекая его в то время как Король Дидиди атакует. После того, как он использовал Луиджи как приманку, чтобы выманить Варио из его транспорта, армия Уоддл Ди окружает Варио и даёт Королю Дидиди шанс угнать его погрузчик (а также его собранные трофеи). После того, как Варио был отвлечён, Уоддл Ди бегут за Королём Дидиди, который угнал погрузчик Варио. Этимология Waddle с английского значит "ходить в развалку", что и делают данные существа. Цитаты Связанные цитаты Интересные факты * Уоддл Ди атакуют Короля Дидиди в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe и Kirby Star Allies, так что не все они подчиняются ему. * У Уоддл Ди нет ртов, поэтому способ, которым они питаются, был задуман фанатами. Однако в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards было показано, как Уоддл Ди "поглощает" еду через своё лицо. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Уоддл Ди (а также Лололо и Лалала) также были показаны поглощающими ему через лица. * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards и Kirby and the Rainbow Curse — единственные игры серии, где Уоддл Ди не являются врагами. * Скриншоты Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards до выхода игры показывают, что Уоддл Ди раньше планировался быть играбельным персонажем, помимо других союзников Кирби. Он был показан способным носить врагов над головой — способность, которая в конце концов была передана Кирби. * В Kirby's Avalanche, ИИ Уоддл Ди используется Скелетоном T в Puyo Puyo. * В аниме, Уоддл Ди являются одними из персонажей, которые редко были анимированы в компьютерной графике. Эпизод, в котором они больше всего были анимированы в компьютерной графике — это Pink-Collar Blues, в котором была показана их анимация марширования. * В Kirby Star Allies, нечто, напоминающее лицо Уоддл Ди, появляется как символ на теле Конечной Бездны. thumb|Шар из Уоддл Ди скачет вперёд. * В некоторых зонах в Kirby Star Allies, таких как секция Уоддл Ди в бандане в Измерении I, шары из Уоддл Ди скачут на трёх платформах на заднем плане перед тем, как упасть на передний план. Это является отсылкой к одной из самых примечательных атак Души Дроусии, где она скачет в разных местах перед тем, как наскочить на платформу в переднем плане. Официальные изображения KD_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Waddle_Dee_KDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Waddledee3.5.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' / Kirby: Tilt 'n' Tumble Waddledeekld3.png|Комикс Kirby's Dream Land 3 KSStSt_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt_Waddle_Dee_artwork_2.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt_Waddle_Dee_artwork_3.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt_Waddle_Dee_artwork_4.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' WaddledeeK64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Wad.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64_WaddleDee.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64_KirbyWaddleDee.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Waddle_Dee_64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' HnK_WaddleDee_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_WaddleDee_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_WaddleDee_4.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_WaddleDee_5.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_WaddleDee_6.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KNiDL_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror WaddleDee.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC_Waddle_Dee_art.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Waddle_Dee_artwork_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Waddle_Dee_artwork_3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Waddle_Dee_artwork_4.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Waddle_Dee_artwork_5.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Waddle_Dee_artwork_6.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Waddle_Dee_artwork_7.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Waddle_Dee_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Waddle_Dee_artwork_2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Waddle_Dee_KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Epic_Yarn_Art.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KMA_Waddle_Dee_artwork_transparent.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Waddle_Dee_artwork_2_transparent.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Waddle_Dee3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD Waddle Dee artwork 2.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Play_Nintendo_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|''Play Nintendo'' Waddle_Dee_(Play_Nintendo).png|''Play Nintendo'' KPR_Sticker_4.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_124.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_153.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) Waddle_Dee3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (amiibo) Waddle_Dee_Kirby_Cafe.png|''Kirby Café'' Kirby_Cafe_Waddle_Dees_artwork.png|''Kirby Café'' K25_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Waddle_Dee_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Waddle_Dee_artwork_3.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Waddle_Dee_artwork_4.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Waddle_Dee_Reporters_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Waddle_Dee_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Waddle_Dee_artwork_3.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Waddle_Dee_artwork_4.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Anniversary_Waddle_Dee_artwork_1.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Whispy_Woods_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Whispy_Woods_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Anniversary_Waddle_Dee_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary Microphone_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary Assistant_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Adeleine_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Anniversary_Waddle_Dee_artwork_5.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Anniversary_Waddle_Dee_artwork_3.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Anniversary_Waddle_Dee_artwork_4.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Anniversary_Waddle_Dee_artwork_6.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Anniversary_Waddle_Dee_artwork_7.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Waddle_Dee_Balloon.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary Orchestra_Waddle_Dee.png|Оркестр Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th_Anniversary_Orchestra_Waddle_Dees.png|Оркестр Kirby 25th Anniversary Pupupu_Train_Waddle_Dees.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train Pupupu_Train_Waddle_Dees_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train Pupupu_Train_Waddle_Dees_3.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train Pupupu_Train_Mine_Cart.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train Pupupu_Train_Noddy.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train Pupupu Train Kirby.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train PPPTrain_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train PPPTrain_Waddle_Dee_with_shovel_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train PPPTrain_Wadosk_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train PPPTrain_Wadosk_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train WaddleDeeWorker.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' Waddledee-extra-img01.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' KBlBl Inhale artwork.png|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBR_Waddle_Dees_artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Kiddyland_Magolor_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kiddyland_Taranza_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kiddyland_Susie_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kiddyland_Marx_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kiddyland_Daroach_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kiddyland_Waddle_Doo_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kiddyland_Gordo_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kiddyland_Whispy_Woods_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kiddyland_Kracko_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kirby-sweets-party06.png|''Kirby no Sweets Party'' BV_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|''Bon Voyage'' KSA_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Friends.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Star Allies - Great Friends Adventure!'' IllustImage01.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) IllustImage02.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) IllustImage04.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Chasing Our Dreams.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Концепт-арты KPR_Waddle_Dee_Driver_concept_art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Уоддл Ди-водитель) Галерея DL_Koozer.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby-2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Retro_1.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' The_'Course_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' DL2_Waddle_Dee.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KStSt_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Waddle_Dee_2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Super Game Boy) Kbb_1-1.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' 4-2.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Kbb_2-bordercleared_1.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Toy_Box_Kirby.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' EE_Grizzo.png|''Kirby Super Star'' DL3_Cappy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' DL3_Blipper.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot_2.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Waddle_Dee_wants_Shiny.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Waddle_Dee64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' 64dee.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' YYY_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby: Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Trophy236.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Трофей) Korokorokirby3_thumb_ign.jpg|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2'' (отменённая игра) NID_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID_Waddle_Dee_3.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (альтернативный окрас) NID_Waddle_Dee_2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (альтернативный окрас) NID_Waddle_Dee_4.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (альтернативный окрас) AM_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Waddle_Paint.png|Дроусия рисует Уоддл Ди. Waddle_Paint_2.png|Уоддл Ди Дроусии появляются на свет. Waddle_Ball.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (играбельный) Pwaddledee.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' (отменённая игра) KSqSq_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Waddle_Dee_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) Waddle_dee_army.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) KSSU Cook.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY_Waddle_Dee_shot.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Waddle_Dee_palm_tree.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KQ_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) Dees.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' NES_Remix_2_Poppy_Bros._Jr..jpg|''NES Remix 2'' KTD_Waddle_Dees_2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Waddle_Dees_Snoozing.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Waddle_Dee_bug.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Сектра Ди) KFD_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' DDDZ_Waddle_Dee.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' SmashDee.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSBWUKDWD.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBWUKDVictory.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' KPR_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_K3DR_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) Screenshot1KBlB.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBlBl_Waddle_Dee_Purple.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (фиолетовый) KBlBl_Sectra_Dee.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Сектра Ди) KBR_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR_Waddle_Dee_Palettes.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (играбельный) KBR_Waddle_Dee_Cafe_trophy.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (костюм amiibo Уоддл Ди) KSA_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSBUl_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBUl_Spirit_41.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (дух) KEEY_Big-Bean_Vine.jpg|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' Спрайты и модели KDL_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KA_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' WaddledeeKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Waddle_Dee_sprite_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KStSt_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Super Game Boy) KAv_Waddle_Dee_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KBB_Waddle_Dee_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KTB_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' KSS_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (альтернативный окрас) Waddle_Dee_Kirby's_Dream_Land_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (рисунок Аделайн) WaddleParasolKSStSt.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' K64_Waddle_Dee_model.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Waddle_dee_trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Трофей) KatAM_Waddle_Dee_sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Waddle_Dee_palettes.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (альтернативные окрасы) KCC_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Fluff_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (творение Дроусии) Waddledee_playablecharacter.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (играбельный) Waddle_dee_placeholder.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (катсцена) SSBB_Waddle_Dee_sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) SSBB_Waddle_Dee_sticker_2.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) Waddle_dee_trophy_3848.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) KSSU_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Waddle_Dee_palette_2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (альтернативный окрас) KEY_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Waddledeejuststandingthere.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest, атака Короля Дидиди) KRtDL_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Waddle_Dee_model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Figurine_Waddle_Dee_17734.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Фигурка) KatRC_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Уоддл Ди игроков 3 и 4) KPR_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBR_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' de:Waddle Dee en:Waddle Dee es:Waddle Dee fr:Waddle Dee it:Waddle Dee ja:ワドルディ ko:웨이들 디(와들디) pl:Waddle Dee zh:瓦多迪 Категория:Враги Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи аниме Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Враги без способностей Категория:Уоддл Ди Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Adventure Категория:Враги в Kirby's Pinball Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Course Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Land 2 Категория:Враги в Kirby's Block Ball Категория:Враги в Kirby Super Star Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Land 3 Категория:Враги в Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Категория:Враги в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby Air Ride Категория:Враги в Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Категория:Враги в Kirby: Canvas Curse Категория:Враги в Kirby: Squeak Squad Категория:Враги в Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Враги из Kirby's Epic Yarn Категория:Враги в Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Враги в Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Категория:Враги в Kirby: Triple Deluxe Категория:Враги в Kirby Fighters Deluxe Категория:Враги в Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Категория:Враги в Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Враги в Kirby's Blowout Blast Категория:Враги в Kirby Star Allies Категория:Враги в Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Категория:Боссы Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Avalanche Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Super Star Stacker Категория:Мини-боссы Категория:Мини-боссы из Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Категория:Союзники Категория:Союзники из Kirby's Star Stacker Категория:Союзники из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Категория:Союзники в Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby's Star Stacker Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Canvas Curse Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Персонажи серии Super Smash Bros.